Ash'arion
Character Info Ash is new to the Tei'kaliath scene, and not entirely sure how he managed to get allowed on the airship during one of its adventures. He is doing his best to prove himself useful, such as developing mana cannons for the airship. Physical Description Hair: Silver, short with long bangs Eyes: Blue Skin: Brownish Gray Height: Below Chelian Male Average Build: Athletic Clothes: Normal for his level, except with padded, heat- and impact-resistant gloves and boots for smithing and adventuring. Still tends to wear dark reds despite no longer being Sarghress Armor: Sarghress Highland Raider Standard Issue, kept in condition as one would expect of a professional in the trade Weapon: Ten-Pound, a shortsword so dense that despite its dimensions, it weighs ten pounds. Appearances Placeholder Advices Made by this Clan Member: Placeholder Non-canon (roleplay) Character Background. Ash'arion was born and raised into a family of smiths and miners that was relatively poor due to being unable to afford keeping up with the price gouging of their rivals. His house could not even afford to send their kids to public schools to learn about such critical things as mana manipulation. That was until the Sarghress war machine's hunger for equipment outmatched just about everybody's production. Then they were able to make enough ada that they could spare each child of his generation the materials to make one weapon and suit of armor for themselves so they could go out and play either soldier or adventurer. At 30, Ash took the latter, and spent the subsequent years exploring the surface world as a Relic Hunter. Consequently, he was often very far away from Chel as life there destabilized and eventually broke down. On one of his rare visits home, he found his family's house burned down, leaving only his scattered generation as survivors. In that moment, he saw only destruction in the pursuit of permanence, and opted to return to adventuring, only for his own benefit this time. Seeking stability, however, he decided to settle into an organization larger than a Relic Hunter Squad. He still wanted to adventure though, which left him at a conundrum, until he heard news of and eventually found a place in the city of Ama'varde, which happened to have a lot of what he wanted, and even some things he didn't know he wanted. Such as another way to pursue his dream of bringing constant change: Science. The only thing he kept from his past (besides the Sarghress tattoo hidden under his bangs, which he can't erase) is his short sword, uncreatively named Ten-Pound. How he managed to fit 10 lbs of steel into a sword that should be comprised of 3 or less is a mystery he hasn't put thought into solving. In his mind, he just 'beat as much metal as he could into the shape he wanted, then sharpened it'. As could be expected, wielding it properly for combat required months of practice and a simplified martial pattern relying more on sheer force than facilitating use of the blade's edge. He can, however, deflect crossbow bolts with it, as long as there aren't too many. Character Gallery Category:Player Characters